


Control

by happyevraftr



Series: Control [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Era, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Sacrifice". Elena is going crazy trying to have some control over her life and takes her frustrations out on Damon. What happens when he inadvertently gives her the control she so desperately needs? Sightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the scene in Buffy the Vampire Slayer when we first see Buffy and Spike go at it. They’re beating each other up and f’n at the same time. It was a pretty epic scene and I used it as a basis. Considering Elena isn’t super strong it was a bit difficult, but I think I made it work. My story begins in “The Sacrifice” and goes a little AU (more like a “what-if”) from there.

_Disclamer: I in no way own VD. The beginning dialogue is taken directly from “The Sacrifice.”_

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


“Come on, we’re leaving.”   


“No” Elena peered up at Damon, her facial features and body posture emanating her resolve to stand her ground.  


“I said we’re leaving.” Damon returned her glare and leaned in closer. Elena tilted her chin towards him in defiance, refusing to back down.  


“I’m not going with you” Damon’s eyes narrowed to slits and his teeth ground in frustration at her stubbornness.   


“You do not get to make decisions anymore.” The Petrova fire in Elena burst to life, and you could see the passionate flames of anger dancing in her eyes.   


“When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me but this, this is my decision!”  


“Whose gonna save your life while you’re making decisions?” Elena internally groaned in exasperation.   


“You’re not listening to me, Damon. I don’t want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.”Damon squashed down the hope that he was included in that group of people she loved, and tried to focus on making sure she stopped trying to get herself killed. He leaned in close to her face to try and show her how serious he was.  


“Get your ass out the door before I through you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.” Feeling outraged at having her plans foiled and being treated like a child, Elena tried to punch him, but he caught her wrist before she was even close. The rage at what she had nearly accomplished, and the annoyance of her trying to strike him just about made Damon loose his carefully construed control.   


“Don’t _ever_ do that again.” They stared at each other; waiting for the other to give in and back down. The tension continued to mount between them until Damon wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill her or throw her up against the wall and fuck some sense into her. He could sense Elena’s heart rate increase and the adrenaline making its way through her system. They both stole glances at each others lips, unsure of where this was going. The smell of fear and a hint of arousal wafted through the air and into Damon’s nose. The scents combined together tested the unraveling restraints of his control. Elena had enough sense to let Damon win this round and backed up until she felt the wall against her back.   


“Now if you’re done with you’re tantrum, we’re leaving.” She nodded to him, but her gaze reflected anything but compliance. She was mad as hell, but so was Damon, and he was willing to do anything to keep her safe- even if it was keeping her safe from herself. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Several hours later after a shocking encounter with Elijah, a very awkward car ride home (no thanks to Rose who decided to ditch them), and devastating news from Jeremy, Elena and Damon found themselves making their way to the tomb. When they arrived Elena rushed ahead of Damon to try and get to Stefan.  


“ Stefan! Stefan!” she called out to him while attempting to run into the tomb. Feeling enraged by her constant stupidity, Damon rushed to her side and pushed her into the tomb wall. Jagged edges of rock were digging into her back, but she couldn’t feel the pain over the anger and worry coursing through her veins. She tried to fight against Damon’s hold, but it was useless. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

She stared at him incredulously. “Stefan’s in here, Damon! How could you let this happen?

“What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission.” She visibly cringed, knowing he was right, but still furious they would continually put themselves in these kinds of positions just because they thought they could save her. Her life was not worth so many people getting hurt or potentially killed over.

“You didn’t have to go after the moonstone in the first place!”

“It was the right call, Elena!” He shot back with as much conviction and determination in his voice.

“The right call? How would any of this be the right call? Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Please!” She screamed at him and hit his chest repeatedly to try and get him to let go. She was spiraling out of control and nobody would do anything to give it back to her. Feeling exhausted and helpless she finally stopped fighting him and sagged against the wall in defeat.

“Are you done?” She nodded slightly and he released her. She tried to move towards the tomb one last time but he stood in her way. With one last venomous glare she turned around and stomped away. Damon turned back to address his brother. 

“Of all the idiotic plans… I’ll find a way to get you out.”

“No it’s alright. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it.”

“You martyr yourself into a tomb and I got to partner with a semi competent witch? Wonderful.”

“Keep Elena away from here.” Damon quirked an eyebrow and let out a low chuckle.

“Yeah ‘cause that will be easy…” Stefan’s face turned solemn, trying to snap Damon out of his sarcastic indifference. 

“Promise me. No matter what happens, you’ll protect her.”

“I promise.” They both knew he would do anything to keep his promise. The huge elephant in the room neither of them wanted to talk about would make sure Damon protected Elena at all costs.

  
After his irksome conversation with Stefan, Damon made his way back to the boarding house. Before he opened the door he heard the steady ‘thump, thump’ of Elena’s heart. He groaned in frustration and closed his eyes, trying to steel himself for the argument that was sure to ensue. Slowly, he cracked open the front door to see Elena pacing back and forth in the entryway. All hope of her having calmed down over the past half hour completely vanished as he took in her tense form. Her eyebrows were knitted in a deep furrow that could rival Stefan’s, her back was rigid and her lips were set in a terse line. She spun to face him when she heard the door open and it was like he could feel all her anger being pooled into a spear lancing straight towards him. 

Not wanting to deal with her anymore for the day he brushed passed her and made a beeline for his favorite scotch. “Why are you here?” he asked, doing nothing to conceal the irritation he was so acutely feeling at her presence. 

“This is all your fault!” She screamed to his back. Damon gripped his tumbler hard, doing his best to keep his anger in check. He downed the contents of his glass and started pouring another as he gained the restraint needed to answer her.

“How do you figure that?”

“If you,” and he just knew by the way she said ‘you’ that she was pointing at him with accusation, “hadn’t come after me everything would be just fine right now.”

Fury built in the pit of his stomach, coiling into a tight ball and sitting uncomfortably within him. He could feel his fangs itching to drop from his gums and his eyes burning to let his vampire visage come out. She was dangerously close to forcing his inner demon out and she wasn’t going to like what she found. He knew he would never hurt her, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of doing other things that would make her hate him for eternity. He took another drink before turning around and facing her. “Or maybe if you hadn’t gone off on some psycho mission to kill yourself, you could have stopped Jeremy from going on his own idiotic mission. What is it with you Gilberts?” He moved past her and sat down on the couch with both glass and tumbler in hand, ready to drink away the night before he had to worry about getting his brother out of the tomb. 

Tears gathered at the corners of Elena’s eyes. She was just trying to save the people she loved. It had taken all the courage she had to try and give herself over to Klaus and certain death. Now here was Damon chastising her for her decision and trying to make her feel responsible for Jeremy’s stupidity and the resulting consequences. Not being able to afford a breakdown, she let her tears turn into indignation. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and a scream of frustration erupted from her lips. She desperately needed an outlet for her anger and Damon was still the closest target. Despite his earlier warning, she moved behind him and started slapping the back of his head while screaming nonsensical insults at him. 

In Vampire speed he had her pressed into the nearest wall, his face just inches from hers. His fangs had descended and dark veins outlined his now red eyes. “I told you to never do that again.” He snarled at her, curling his upper lip to reveal more of his razor sharp teeth. 

Elena had never felt more out of control of her life than in that moment. She was officially losing it and desperately needed something to ground her again; anything to make her feel like she had some choice in her own life. Looking up into Damon’s vampire visage, something snapped and she did the only thing she could to have control over the moment; she threw her arms around his neck and forced his head down to hers, crushing her lips against his. With as much bruising force as possible, she continued to press her lips against his; pulling hard on his dark locks to try and bring him closer. He moaned in her mouth and shoved her back into the wall. The entirety of his body was rubbing against hers and it was lighting her on fire. 

Both of them poured all their rage and frustration into their coupling. Each kiss was frenzied and hard enough to clash teeth. Damon reached up and fisted a handful of Elena’s hair, harshly pulling it backwards to expose her neck to him. Elena whimpered, but only because the acute pain made her feel alive, and she was starved for that feeling. Teasingly, Damon rubbed his erection into her core while he dragged his fangs down the curve of her neck. 

“Bite me.” She commanded. 

Damon immediately pulled pack and looked at her with bewildered eyes. Addicted to the feeling of control, Elena pushed him backwards and slapped him hard across the face. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back towards her. 

“I said, bite me!” she screamed in a demanding voice. He growled at her before grabbing her throat and pinning her to the ground. His grip tightened around her as he stared maliciously into her eyes. “You have no idea what you’re playing with, I suggest you stop.” After getting her bearings, she harshly raked her nails down his arm, leaving brief scratch marks before they healed. “Make me.” She challenged him. 

Unexpectedly, he pulled her upright again; pressing her back into his chest. His right hand was tightly wound around her waist while his left hand tangled in her hair and roughly pulled her head to the side. Letting her anticipation build, he held her without moving for several minutes until he viscously sank his fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

Elena howled at the intense mixture of pain and pleasure brought on by Damon’s bite. Knowing she could stop this at any moment, but making the choice not to, brought on a much needed source of empowerment. Euphoric bliss erupted inside Elena with each pull of blood. A vampire bite had never felt that way before and she was lost in the all consuming passion of the moment. She didn’t come out of her stupor until several moments later when she felt Damon torpidly licking the puncture wounds. It was then that she noticed his hands were crudely roaming her body, pausing once in a while to specifically caress her breasts or run his fingers over her heated core. 

Elena returned the favor by slipping one hand behind her back and grabbing him through his jeans. He hissed in her ear and gripped her tighter. Elena was far past the point of rational thought and was frantically trying to hang on to the feeling of being alive and in control; if this went any further she wanted it to be on her terms. She turned around in his embrace and shivered at the feeling of her pebbled nipples brushing against his chest. She cupped him tightly in her small hand and stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. 

“Fuck me Damon.” He didn’t stop to consider the weight of their actions or if it was right or wrong. All he knew was that Elena needed him in that moment and no one else. He could give her the release she desired and he was never able to deny her anything she wanted anyways. Before she could blink he had stripped himself of his jeans and boxers and started doing the same for her. Not wanting to take extra time in removing their tops, Damon turned her around and instructed her to brace her arms against the back of the sofa. Knowing she was ready for him, he plunged deep inside her. She screamed in ecstasy while he relentlessly took her body over and over again. Damon took advantage of his Vampire speed, quickly bringing Elena to repeated orgasm. 

She had never felt so full and complete before. The multiple orgasms were playing with her emotions, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so carefree and relaxed. 

“More.” She screamed over her shoulder. His thrusts were brutal, but she couldn’t get enough. Needing to feel her against him, Damon quickly turned her around, picked her up by the butt and slammed them into the wall. The paintings and shelves shook from the force of it, demonstrating how little restraint he was showing with her. She gouged her fingernails into his back, drawing blood before they healed. Damon groaned in response and grabbed her hips to force her down to meet his powerful thrusts. She screamed each time their bodies met, but he didn’t relent; he knew this was what they both wanted and needed. Elena had asked him to fuck her, and that’s exactly what she was getting.

When he started hitting her g-spot repeatedly, she thought she might pass out from hyperventilating. She couldn’t scream anymore, she was trying so hard to breathe and not loose control of the situation. With all her strength she clung to Damon’s shoulders, letting her nails dig into his skin. A severe burning sensation was tingling over her entire body, all the way down to her toes. 

Wanting more leverage, Damon picked Elena up and threw her down on the back of the couch. Elena grunted in protest, but tightly gripped onto his shoulders and wrapped her long, slender legs around his back. Desperate to feel in control of the situation, she leaned in and bit his neck as hard as possible. She felt his sticky sweet blood begin to flow between her bruised lips. If anyone but Elena tried that he would have killed them instantly, but from her it was pleasurable beyond words. 

His blood was surprisingly sweet and very Damonesque. Sucking on his neck and feeling his essence slide down her throat was highly erotic and arousing. She had never drank from a Vampire before and hadn’t realized how exhilarating it was. 

For Damon, the feeling of her sucking his blood pushed him to a frenzied pace; slamming his hips hard up into hers. She cried out in a mixture of hurt and desire with each thrust. Throwing her head back, she screamed his name through her finish. The look of passion in her eyes and blood left on her lips was almost too much for Damon to handle. He thrust into her as hard as he could without actually hurting her and didn’t stop his plundering until he thought she couldn’t take anymore. Finally, he let himself come to his own blissful finish. They remained in a tight embrace, each breathing hard from their exertion. After several minutes, his vampire visage disappeared and he felt Elena’s heartbeat return to normal; however, she was still clinging to him like her life depended on it. 

Eventually, Damon felt Elena’s body shaking from sobs and felt her tears dripping onto his neck. Emotional pain ripped through him at the thought she so quickly regretted their actions. Sure, they both got caught up in the moment, but it still hurt to think she would reject him again after everything they’d been through. He had thought she needed this from him, but perhaps his instincts were misguided again.

He steeled himself for what he would find in her eyes as she finally lifted her head from his shoulder. To his great relief he only found fear and no regret.

“I’m so scared Damon. I don’t know what to do and I feel like I have no control over anything anymore. I don’t want to die, but I can’t just stand by and let my family and friends be brutally murdered because of me. Just tell me what to do.” She lowered her head to his neck again and started openly crying, letting all the emotions of the past few weeks come tumbling out. 

“Tell me what to do.” She whimpered.

He pulled her tighter to him and rubbed calming circles over her back.

“Elena, I promise you I will do everything I can to protect you, your friends and this whole town. I won’t let Klaus hurt you. I promise.”

“But what if you get hurt in the process, Damon? You’re one of the people I care about you know.” 

He beamed hearing her confirm that she did indeed care for him. “Everything will be ok Elena, I’ll make sure of it.” She sniffled and nodded into his chest, feeling minutely better than she had a few hours ago. They sat in each other’s embrace for a while longer, taking comfort in the other. 

After a few minutes passed, Damon could no longer ignore the feeling of still being inside Elena, the smell of their mutual arousal and the lingering taste of her blood on his lips. With the overload on his keen senses, Damon started to harden again. Gently, he rocked into her while placing sweet kisses on the side of her face. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. Knowing what he was looking for, she cupped the sides of his face and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. 

“Will you make love to me now?” she asked timidly. It was one thing to ask Damon to fuck her, but she wasn’t sure how capable he was of being slow and gentle with her. 

“Always” he whispered before nuzzling into her neck. Butterflies danced around Elena's stomach as she felt the weight behind his words. He removed their shirts before wrapping his arms around her and speeding up to his bedroom. Tenderly, he placed her down on his California King bed, never letting their connection break. As he laid her down he slowly plunged deep inside her, taking his time and letting her feel all of him. She gasped and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the overwhelming sense of love and security he was creating for her. 

He brushed feathery kisses all over her face, neck and chest. His arms stayed wrapped around her tight, not wanting to ever let her go. 

“It's going to be ok, I have you Elena. I'll protect you.” He held her even closer as he spoke, wanting her to feel how he would do anything to keep his earlier promise. With every deep and slow penetration, tears began streaming down Elena's cheeks. Damon was letting her connect with him on a deep level and it was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful.She let the world and all her worries fall away and put all her trust in Damon; focusing solely on how he felt inside her.

Damon kissed her with all the pent up feelings from the past several months. Taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue and caress every inch of her skin. 

“Elena” he murmured in a quiet cry of passion. Her inner walls were contracting around him like nothing he had ever experience before. She was perfect, and if he had any say in the matter she would be his forever. He brushed a stray strand of hair off of her forehead and locked eyes with her. It was painful, but he managed to stay open to her for several minutes until he had to look away.

The words he had erased from her memory just days ago were on the edge of his tongue. He didn't want to overwhelm her though, so he kept them to himself and tried to show her through his actions just how much he loved her. 

Unexpectedly, Elena motioned for him to roll over and let her on top. He conceded and rolled onto his back, letting her take the lead. She sat up and slowly rocked back and forth. He moaned deeply, enjoying her ministrations. Damon was mesmerized by the sway of her beautiful breasts as she lowered herself onto him again and again. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Her fingers ghosted over where she had bit him earlier, causing her to pause. “Damon, can I bite you again?” Smiling sweetly, he nodded in consent. To make things easier he sat up with her still in his lap and asked her to wrap her legs around him. In this intimate position they were face to face and could feel ever minuscule movement from the other. 

“Damon” Elena sighed his name in happiness as she rested her head on his shoulder. He did the same as he let his vampire visage come forth and his fangs descend. He pricked her gently on the shoulder to let her know he was ready. They both pierced each others skin at the same time, creating a connection neither of them was prepared for. It felt like they were being melded into one person. Thoughts and feelings flowed freely between them, ensuring nothing could come in-between their new found bond. Elena was floored by the amount of hurt and confusion at the base of who Damon Salvatore was. He truly just wanted to be loved, and be deserving of that love.

As they continued to drink in each other, Elena rocked back and forth over him, loving the feeling of having him inside her in every way. They simultaneously reached their climax, both clinging to the other and whimpering at the overwhelming emotions coursing through them. 

Damon guided Elena off of him and gingerly set her down beside him. Immediately, she curled herself into his arms. He smiled and hugged her close to him. 

“Thank you Damon.” 

“Any time Miss Gilbert.” 

As they both fell into a sated sleep, neither was sure what this would mean for them in the morning. However, for the time being Damon felt a little bit more whole and Elena felt a little more in control and safe. Things would never be easy for them, but now that they had both found what they needed in each other, they were never letting go.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
